Carry on
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: [4x06 SPOILER] Liam a été kidnappé par Garett, juste devant le nez de Scott. Et ça, l'alpha ne le supporte pas.


**Titre:** Carry on

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf

**Personnages :** Scott McCall et Liam Dunbar

**Auteur :** Mouaaaa

**Disclaimer :** La série appartient à Jeff Davis, ça serait d'ailleurs sympathique de ça part d'arrêter de tuer tout le monde !

**Remerciements :** A la coupure d'Internet qui m'a permit d'écrire et à Marine, parce que c'est la meilleure, voilà tout.

**Notes :** Alors, j'ai écrit ça comme une bromance mais après l'avoir écrit je me suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment ambigu... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Je l'ai écrit à la suite de l'épisode 6 (saison 4) donc spoiler! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_May your past be the sound_  
_ Of your feet upon the ground_  
_ Carry on_

_Carry on - Fun._

* * *

Il ne devait pas paniquer. C'était ce que Scott se répétait inlassablement, de ne pas céder à la panique, d'essayer de rester calme et de se concentrer. Mais c'était dur de réfléchir alors que les trois quart de son cerveau étaient aux abonnés absents. Il se sentait affreusement mal, comme si un morceau essentiel de son être lui avait été arraché. Mais c'était ce qu'il c'était passé, n'est-ce pas ? Les bêtas n'étaient-il pas censé être une part intégrante de leur alpha ? Liam n'était pas son premier bêta, il avait déjà donner des ordres, il s'était déjà inquiété pour d'autres membre de son pack mais ça n'avait jamais était à ce point, pas quand cela faisait à peine quelques heures que Liam avait été kidnappé et même s'il le savait en danger de mort, il avait toujours sut garder un minimum de calme lorsque cela lui était -bien trop souvent- arrivé. Mais c'était différent, différent parce que Liam était son bêta, totalement, entièrement, de a à z, du début à la fin. Scott l'avait mordu, il lui avait donné son pouvoir à lui . Il avait changé sa vie, avait fait de lui un être différent, spécial, comme lui. _A lui_. Liam était sien.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé un seul instant devenir un alpha aussi possessif, surtout en si peu de temps. Cela ne faisait même pas un mois qu'il l'avait mordu et pourtant... Pourtant il y avait cette connexion entre eux. Il sentait Liam dans toutes les fibres de son être, comme si il était directement rattaché à l'adolescent, il ressentait ses émotions et arrivait même à prévoir certains de ses actes, comme si il le connaissait sans vraiment le savoir. C'était... intime. Et ça l'avait carrément mis sans dessus dessous au début. Imaginez que vous vous réveillez un matin et qu'il y avait comme un autre vous qui se baladait quelque part et que vous pouviez le sentir, le comprendre.

Scott comprenait Liam, il se retrouvait dans sa colère, il avait eut la même lorsque Peter l'avait mordu. Il se souvenait de l'incompréhension, de la peur et de la rage qui c'était abattue sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Il s'était juré, à l'instant même où il avait vu les yeux de Liam prendre cette teinte de doré si caractéristique qu'il ne laisserait jamais ça lui arriver. Il ne le laisserait pas affronter ça tout seul, il serrait là à chaque instant, à chaque victoire et à chaque défaite, il serait présent pour le jeune homme. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Liam répète ses erreurs, il ne voulait pas des souffrances qu'il avait vécu pour ce garçon qui semblait déjà plein de douleur. Il voulait que la morsure soit un cadeau. Comme elle l'avait été pour Erica, Boyd et Isaac, une chose qui leur permette de grandir, de s'épanouir et d'avoir un foyer. Sauf que Derek n'avait pas été un bon alpha. Il ne lui jetait pas la pierre, avec le recul, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas réussit à assumer un tiers de ce que le lui avait dû supporter mais il voulait le meilleur pour Liam, parce qu'il le méritait.

Alors il ne devait pas paniquer. Il devait rester fort et réussir à trouver l'endroit où le garçon était retenu prisonnier. Parce que bordel, ça ne faisait pas un mois qu'il avait été mordu et il se retrouvait déjà entrain de mourir, séquestré on ne sait où. Et Scott se haïssait pour ça, parce que c'était tout sauf être bon alpha que de ne pas savoir protéger son pack.

Il avait enchaîné les erreurs avec Liam, il s'était retrouvé avec un bêta, sans avoir rien prémédité et à aucun moment il n'avait réussit à trouver les mots juste pour s'expliquer, pour qu'il n'ait plus peur. Parce que ça le bouffait de l'intérieur de sentir à quel point Liam était terrifié. Que ce soit par cette histoire de lycanthrope, par le Benefactor et sa fichue deadpool, par le lycée et même par lui-même, ce gamin était en permanence mort de trouille. Et c'était son rôle à lui de le rassurer, de le protéger. Et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il ne savait pas où était Liam, il le sentait, il sentait sa douleur et sa peur mais il n'arrivait pas à canaliser ses émotions pour faire en sorte d'agir vite et bien, il se sentait complètement paumé, avec la vie de cet enfant dans ses mains à peine plus âgées. Il était perdu parce qu'il tenait la vie de quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans ses mains, quelqu'un qui avant de le connaître n'avait jamais eut aucun lien avec le surnaturel, quelqu'un qu'il avait entraîné là dedans et il devait assumer ses actes il le savait mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus facile de savoir, c'était même encore plus dur.

Derek lui avait dit qu'il serait bon à ça, qu'il serait un meilleur alpha qu'il ne l'avait jamais été mais Scott en doutait sérieusement. A aucun moment il n'avait été un bon alpha, il se comportait toujours comme le dernier des cons et par sa faute, Liam lui avait été enlevé.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du stress qui avait commencé à grimper alors qu'il cherchait, en vain, l'adolescent et la panique qu'il l'avait submergé après l'appel de Garett. Il avait laissé son bêta se faire kidnapper sous son nez et il n'avait rien vu jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive le coup de téléphone. Liam avait été blessé. Liam allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien, s'il ne se comportait pas comme un alpha responsable, comme un homme responsable. Il avait merdé, violemment mais ça ne se reproduira pas.

Et il allait le retrouver. Scott n'abandonnerait pas Liam, il allait le sortir de tout ce bordel dans lequel il l'avait plongé et il s'excuserait. Il lui demanderait pardon pour ne pas avoir été l'alpha qu'il méritait d'avoir, pour ne pas avoir sut apaiser ses craintes et le protéger. Il lui demanderais, le supplierait s'il le fallait de lui accorder une deuxième chance. Il voulait être présent pour lui, il voulait que Liam soit fière de lui, fier d'être son bêta, fier qu'il l'ait mordu, fier d'être à ses côtés.

Il allait le retrouver.

* * *

Bon, c'est court, j'en suis désolé mais j'écris rarement des pavés de 45000 mots ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, j'étais assez nerveuse à l'idée de poster mais j'espère que vous avez quand-même aimer ! Et c'est un threeshoot donc il y aura une suite !


End file.
